En la bruma del olvido
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Caminó hacia sus amigos y tomo asiento junto a ellos, solo faltaba el paso final del plan; después de todo, debía seguir con la actuación. Era hora de sumirse de nuevo en las brumas del olvido


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, imagínense que termine este pequeño relato en un día. Digamos que desde hace tiempo quería participar en el reto, pero no me animaba del todo, entonces el dia limite me dije, ¿por que no? ¡Alons-y!**

**Creo que después de tanto leer al maestro Katzenbach y Brown, me esta afectando todo eso de los misterios. Espero disfruten esta lectura tanto como lo hice al escribirla.**

**Como corresponde: Este fic participa para el reto: "El crimen perfecto" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.**

**Resumen:** "Caminó hacia sus amigos y tomo asiento junto a ellos, solo faltaba el paso final del plan; después de todo, debía seguir con la actuación. Es hora de sumirse de nuevo en las brumas del olvido"

* * *

**En la bruma del olvido**

**.**

_"A través de la avaricia, el mal sonríe. A través de la locura, canta." S.D. Perry_

* * *

_Se vio frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, pero la imagen del reflejo era tan distante a la que el reconocía como propia, tan diferente que el Ron Weasley que le devolvía la mirada azul cargada de odio y maldad se le hacia desconocido._

—_Obliviate._

_Y pronto la luz blanquecina encegueció su visión llenando toda la habitación de un blanco absoluto._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Despertó con un pitido incesante y molesto dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, acostumbrándose al fulgor blanquecino que entraba a través de las ventanas. La luz del sol lastimaba sus ojos y el sólo hecho de mantenerlos abiertos ya era, de por si una tarea titánica para su cansado cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Parecía ser medio día y por la enfermería del castillo no se lograba observar ni un alma que rondase por los alrededores.

Desde hace tiempo y sin explicación alguna había presentado dolores de cabeza de manera frecuente, como si le atravesaran el cráneo con un alfiler y así como se presentaban así se iban. Sin embargo, hasta hace unos pocos días los dolores se habían vuelto más frecuentes y no solo eso, sino que a veces se acompañaban de visiones que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, como recuerdos vagos que el jamás había vivido. Y justo después de tener la visión, todo se volvía obscuridad, sólo para despertar en la enfermería como en numerosas ocasiones anteriores, con la sensación de que algo estaba por suceder, algo definitivamente malo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ella ingresaron Harry y Hermione. Ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su cama y ante la mirada confusa del pelirrojo, Harry corrio las cortinas del biombo que lo separaban de las otras camas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ron.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar sin embargo Hermione hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio. Ella lo miró fijamente, intentando descubrir que era aquello que Ron ocultaba, porque no era ninguna tonta; todos esos dolores de cabeza y desmayos recurrentes habían comenzado no hace mucho y en poco tiempo se hacían más frecuentes. Madame Pomfrey no había podido dar más explicación que el estrés y el cansancio de los exámenes finales, sin embargo ella sabía que existía algo más, algo que Ron ocultaba. Lo veía en su mirada perdida y sus continuas distracciones, como si quisiera recordar algo o resolver un problema de vital importancia. Y eso la tenía preocupada.

—Antes de que hables Harry —dijo Hermione enfrentándole con la mirada. —Ron, sé que estas ocultando algo. Quiero que me lo digas.

Ron no se asombró por aquella deducción. Era un hecho que tarde o temprano notaría el cambio en su forma de ser, pero no podía decírselo, ni siquiera podía explicarlo con palabras sin que se escuchara como si estuviera loco.

—No sé de qué hablas, Hermione.

—Claro que sí, desde que comenzaste a padecer los dolores de cabeza y posteriormente con los desmayos te he notado diferente, como si estuvieras ausente —dijo ella con preocupación en la voz.

Ron la observo con una ligera culpa invadiendo su sentir, no quería que ella pensara que le ocultaba algo, pero hablar sobre visiones extrañas donde se veía a su mismo en una faceta diferente, realizando cosas que jamás en su vida hizo, le parecía algo imposible.

Harry a su lado observaba la escena. Mentiría si dijera que no había notado el cambio en la actitud de su amigo, pero lo había tomado, como muchas otras cosas al estrés de los exámenes finales, a los partidos de quidditch y a los continuos dolores de cabeza de Ron. Pero también admitía que su cambio había sido bastante drástico para alguien como el pelirrojo.

—En serio, solo he estado cansado últimamente, creo que la falta de sueño me ha estado afectando.

Y hasta cierto punto, se dijo, tenía razón. Retazos de las visiones en sus pérdidas de consciencia asaltaban sus sueños, como flashes de recuerdos que el mismo no lograba recordar como vividos. Y cuando despertaba en la madrugada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se preguntaba si existía algo malo en su persona o si simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

—No perdamos tiempo —dijo Ron terminando ese tema de conversación. Por un segundo logró ver la molesta mirada de la castaña, sin embargo la ignoró por completo. Aun no estaba listo para hablar del problema. —¿Qué es lo que querías decir, Harry?

El moreno miro de uno a otro sin saber si contestar la pregunta era lo indicado. Guardó silencio unos segundos mientras miraba fijamente hacia Hermione, pidiéndole mudo permiso para continuar. Sabía que ella estaba enojada por ser deliberadamente ignorada por el pelirrojo y lo que menos deseaba hacer en esos momentos era aumentar su enojo.

Hermione asintió en respuesta aun con la sensación de que Ron ocultaba algo, pero sabía que presionándolo no lo haría hablar. Debía ser paciente, confiaba en que Ron lo contara cuando fuera necesario, antes de que pasara algo malo.

—Estuve en la clase de la profesora Trelawney para el examen. Después de terminar ella dijo lo que parecía ser una profecía.

—Según como Harry me lo describió —interrumpió Hermione. —El cambio en el tono de su voz, la mirada perdida y la posterior amnesia, tiene que haber sido una profecía. Aunque no crea en ese tipo de cosas, pero todo parece indicar que sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué fue lo que dijo? —pregunto Ron ya cansado de tanto suspenso.

—Dijo que el vasallo del señor de las tinieblas se liberara e ira a reunirse con su amo. Su amo se alzará más fuerte y poderoso. Y todo sucederá antes de medianoche.

Ron sintió de repente un pinchazo atravesarle la cabeza. Sus manos instintivamente la sostuvieron en un intento de evitar que su cráneo se partiera a la mitad por el dolor. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo una visión de él mismo frente a un espejo azotó su desequilibrada mente, solo para ser observador de como apuntaba la varita al rostro y recitaba un "_obliviate_" para ser cubierto de nuevo por la oscuridad.

—¡Ron! —grito alguien moviéndolo bruscamente. —¡Ron!

Abrió los ojos una vez más y pudo ver la mirada perturbada de sus amigos. Había vuelto a pasar y no pudo evitarlo. Era horrible sentir que su cabeza se partía en dos sin razón y después las visiones extrañas que lo traían loco.

—¿Estas bien, Ron? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Obvio que no estaba bien, se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía el por qué. Todo se estaba volviendo un maldito infierno.

—Sí, estoy bien. —contestó apresurado. —¿Qué haremos? Sirius Black se reunirá con Quien-tu-sabes.

—Tú no harás nada, Ron —ordenó Hermione. —Estas débil, cansado y sufriendo vaya a saber Dumbledore que, no puedes ir.

—¿Ir a dónde?

Hermione bufó molesta maldiciendo el hablar sin pensar. —Cuando Harry y yo nos encontramos, le dije que Buckbeak perdió la sentencia. Lo ejecutaran al atardecer, por eso planeamos ir con Hagrid para buscar una solución; no pueden castigarlo por el tonto de Malfoy. Pero no es necesario que estés ahí, Harry y yo haremos algo.

—No puedes decirme que puedo o no hacer, Hermione —respondió Ron. —Iré con ustedes, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Ron —llamó Harry. —Pienso igual que Hermione, esto ha estado afectándote demasiado, es peligroso.

—¿Tú también, Harry?

—Ron, comprende por favor —pidió Hermione. —Si estas allá y sufres otro desmayo podría ocurrirte algo.

—Ya no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

Y de verdad quería creerlo. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que su seguridad solo era una ilusión. Lo que le sucedía podía regresar en cualquier momento.

Harry y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, cavilando sobre la posibilidad. Ambos estaban preocupados por el estado de su amigo y la explicación de Madam Pomfrey solo parecía un burda explicación sin razón. Era obvio que tanto ella como ellos, desconocían él por qué Ron sufría de esos constantes dolores de cabeza y desmayos.

—Por favor, chicos —suplicó desde la camilla.

Harry en verdad quería la compañía de su amigo, pero tal y como Hermione no había mencionado, Ron podía presentar otro episodio y serian descubiertos ni bien soltara el primer quejido. Pero tampoco podían dejarlo atrás; si estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo

—Bien, pero al primer signo de dolor de cabeza, regresaras —finalizó Hermione dando la vuelta y caminando a la salida.

Ron y Harry la observaron avanzar resuelta, ambos con el sentimiento de gratitud. El primero agradeciendo que le permitieran acompañarlos y el segundo agradeciendo no tener que dar la respuesta que había pugnado salir de su boca.

—Apúrate, te esperamos afuera.

Ron se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó sus ropas para vestirse. No tenía idea si ocurriría otro episodio, ni siquiera de donde provenían o el por qué, menos aun si podría detenerlos o controlarlos. Sin embargo había algo, dentro de si, que le decía que pronto todas la bruma se vería aclarada.

Salió de la enfermería y los tres corrieron hacia la cabaña del guardabosque. Cuando llegaron Hagrid los estaba esperando y les explico todo aquellos que ya sabían o sospechaban. Buckbeak había perdido el juicio y pronto el ministerio mandaría a un verdugo y un testigo para cumplir la sentencia.

Los cuatro permanecieron hablando dentro de la cabaña, intentando buscar soluciones al problema, dando ideas que a cada momento parecían más absurdas e imposibles de realizar. Y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, los enviados del ministerio tocaron la puerta de la casa. En un ademan apresurado y nervioso Hagrid los apuró a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad que habían traído y antes de abrir la puerta principal les instó a salir por la puerta trasera para no ser descubiertos; la capa de invisibilidad era una herramienta increíblemente útil, pero no infalible.

El trió salió de la cabaña y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente retiraron la capa de invisibilidad. A lo lejos pudieron observar como un furioso Hagrid entraba a la cabaña sin dirigirles palabra alguna y posteriormente escucharon el sonido sordo del arma que cortaría el cuello del hipogrifo.

Durante un instante ninguno de los tres pudo borrar la desazón que aquel espectáculo les grabo en el mente. Habían fallado y un inocente había perdido la vida por culpa de una tontería.

Ron veía absorto la imagen de la cabaña. Lo sentía por Hagrid y aun asi, estaba seguro, no lograba comprender la magnitud del dolor del semigigante.

Algo en la bolsa de su pantalón se removió inquieto y llevo las manos hacia el bolsillo solo para recibir una mordida por parte de Scabbers. Sorprendido, soltó una exclamación de dolor y pronto pudo observar como su rata corría despavorida hacia el sauce boxeador.

—¡Scabbers! —gritó Ron corriendo tras ella.

Harry y Hermione también se dieron a la carrera tras el pelirrojo, no entendiendo que sucedía del todo. Ron les había sacado ventaja y cuando este se acercó demasiado al sauce boxeador no pudieron evitar preocuparse cuando las ramas comenzaron a moverse amenazantes.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione intentando prevenir al pelirrojo.

Ron observó con terror cuando la inmensa rama del sauce se dirigía directamente a su cabeza. Como pudo y haciendo acopio de una agilidad impropia de él, se tiró al suelo esquivando por centímetros el impacto que fácilmente rompería varios huesos.

—¡Ron! —volvió a gritar. Había visto de cerca la muerte en varias ocasiones, pero jamás había visto que alguno de sus amigos escapara por pura suerte. —¡Sal de ahí! ¡Muévete!

Harry a su lado, observaba horrorizado como el sauce se alzaba en toda su altura y amenazaba con lanzar otro golpe que, por cómo se veía la situación, daría en el blanco.

—¡Ron, cuidado! — lo alertó Hermione pero el jamás llegó a escuchar su grito.

Todo a su alrededor se paralizó en un instante que para el parecieron horas; sus amigos y el inmenso árbol desaparecieron y su mundo se había vuelto resumido a la visión de un perro negro enorme y de aspecto feroz. El sauce boxeador que amenazaba con aplastarlo en el próximo embiste pasó a segundo plano cuando el animal que acaparaba toda su atención comenzó a avanzar hacia él, y cada paso que este daba, era un paso que Ron retrocedía.

Harry y Hermione permanecían a la expectativa, ambos con la intención de apoyar al pelirrojo de su amigo ni bien la creatura se alejara un poco. Cualquier hechizo no sólo no podría funcionar, sino enojar al gran can que amenazadoramente se acercaba al pelirrojo.

Sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, en un rápido movimiento el perro mordió el pantalón de Ron y lo jaló hacia la base del sauce boxeador, evitando en el acto que el pelirrojo fuera aplastado por una de sus enormes ramas. El sonido seco de la madera al romperse contra el suelo sacó a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos quienes, asustados por la escena, se acercaron lentamente hacia el árbol.

Ron, pronto se vio luchando contra la increíble fuerza de la creatura que lo arrastraba hacia debajo de una cueva en las raíces del sauce boxeador. Estaba asustado y cada intento que realizaba por querer soltarse de las fauces del can era arruinado por un movimiento rudo de su hocico sobre la pierna.

La oscuridad lo cubrió al verse arrastrado hacia lo que parecía ser un hueco en la tierra y, sintiendo que su ansiedad crecía más y más, comenzó a patalear, intentando de vana manera que el perro lo soltara.

Afuera del agujero, justo enfrente del sauce boxeador Harry y Hermione se debatían a la idea de lanzarse directamente a lo que parecía ser la boca del lobo para rescatar a su amigo. Harry observaba atentamente los movimientos del árbol, esperando que las ramas de alejasen lo suficiente para darles un espacio y correr hacia el hueco por el que Ron desapareciera segundo antes; Hermione en cambio y pese a toda ilógica idea avanzó resuelta a no perderlo de vista, olvidándose del hecho de tener un gran sauce que podría aplastarla en el próximo ataque.

—¡Hermione, espera! —gritó Harry defendiéndola de la muñeca. —Espera, solo unos segundos.

Harry tuvo que hacer más fuerza de la necesaria en el brazo de su amiga. Ella estaba luchando por soltarse, pero el sauce boxeador aún mantenía sus ramas en alto, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que se acercara. Al igual que ella odiaba esperar, pero desafortunadamente no había otra opción en este momento.

Debajo de la tierra, a varios cientos de metros lejos de sus amigos, Ron había desistido de la idea de soltarse. Estaba muerto de miedo, eso era un hecho, pero también sabía que lo mejor en esos momentos era esperar el mejor momento para escapar. Tarde o temprano la bestia lo soltaría y cuando ese momento llegara, Ron utilizaría aquel pedazo de roca que logró asir mientras era arrastrado.

Poco a poco la oscuridad del túnel comenzó a disminuir para ser remplazada por la luz mortecina de la luna como si se encontraran a campo abierto. Cuando salió del túnel se encontró la imagen de una abandonada y destartalada casa de madera que parecía caerse a pedazos.

Absorto a la idea del lugar donde se hallaba, recordó a la creatura que lo llevó hasta allí. Alzó la roca dispuesto a lanzarla más sin embargo no pudo hallar al gran perro a su alrededor. Volteó a ambos lados, maldiciéndose en silencio por ser tan distraído. La creatura ahora podía estar oculta y al asecho, esperando la oportunidad para brincarle encima y obtener un buen pedazo de carne.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y justo cuando esperaba ver al gigantesco perro lanzarse hacia él, observó mudo como un hombre de apariencia andrajosa se levantaba con cierta dificultad.

Lo reconoció desde el primer instante, aquel que traicionó a James Potter y a su esposa, aquel que vendió a sus amigos al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sirius Black estaba frente a él, tan demacrado como en las fotografías del profeta.

—Si…Sirius Black — tartamudeó con trabajo. Soltó la piedra que sostenía en su mano, no le seria de ninguna utilidad.

Con un miedo atroz que le surcaba el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se arrastró sin dejar de mirarlo hasta golpear con su espalda la pared. No tenía escapatoria, Sirius Black lo mataría y pronto iría por su amigo Harry.

—Oye —llamó el ex prisionero. —Lamento lo de… tu pierna… no fue intencional.

Ron lo observó con duda. ¿Por qué rayos se estaba disculpado el criminal? ¿Qué acaso no lo quería matar?

—¡Ron! —llamó Harry apareciendo por la misma entrada donde minutos antes el pasara.

Ron lo observó con más miedo que alivio. Harry y Hermione lo habían seguido para salvarlo y ahora Sirius Black los tenía al alcance de la mano. Todo había sido una trampa para que ellos los siguieran y asi pudiera matarlos a los tres sin ningún problema.

—Ron, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ron, el perro. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Harry! No es un perro, ¡es un animago!

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia donde la mano de su amigo apuntaba. Justo detrás de ellos, a unos metros de distancia, Sirius Black los veía sonriente, con todo el peso de la locura acumulado por los años en aquella prisión en el mar del norte.

—Si quieres matar a Harry, tendrás que matarnos a nosotros también —dijo Hermione colocándose frente a Harry.

—No, solo uno morirá esta noche —contestó Sirius acercándose a ellos unos pasos.

—¡Y ese serás tú!

En un instante, Ron vio cómo su amigo se lanzaba hacia Sirius Black con la intención de matarlo a golpes. Ambos forcejearon por un momento antes que Harry lo tumbara al suelo. Por un momento Ron se sorprendio por lo aparentemente débil que Sirius Black era. Ni siquiera lo intentaba lastimar.

—¿Acaso piensas matarme, Harry? —preguntó viendo directamente la varita que apuntaba a su rostro.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron cuando el convicto sonrió sin hacer nada, como si esperara que Harry dejara de apuntarle por decisión propia.

La sorpresa no les duró demasiado; Remus Lupin entró a la habitación y lanzó un hechizo de desarme hacia Harry. Este, sin saber lo que sucedía y ante la señal que le lanzó el amigo de su padre, se levantó del suelo y retrocedió unos pasos confundido. Tal vez Lupin no quería que Harry se manchara las manos de sangre o corriera peligro de permanecer más tiempo cerca de Sirius Black.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar sólo para atragantarse con su saliva cuando Lupin tendió la mano a Sirius y lo levantó del suelo para darle un abrazo como si de un amigo de mucho tiempo se tratase.

Tras él, Hermione y Ron observaban absortos la escena.

—Lo encontré, Remus, lo encontré —susurraba Sirius como un niño feliz, entre los brazos del licántropo. —Vamos a matarlo.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione. —Confié en usted y, después de todo este tiempo, fuiste su amigo. ¡Es un hombre lobo! Por eso faltaba a clases.

Para Ron y Harry, tal declaración les hizo voltear a mirarla. Pero ahora tenía sentido, Remus Lupin había faltado a clases los días de luna llena y cuando se presentaba al día siguiente, lucia acabado, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Remus tranquilamente.

—Desde la clase de Snape.

—Vaya, vaya. Hermione, eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad que he conocido.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Sirius interrumpiendo. —Vamos, Remus, ¡hay que matarlo!

—¡Espera! —trató Lupin de calmarlo.

—¡No!... Eh esperado doce años… ¡Doce años en Azkaban!

Ambos magos se observaron. Remus se sentía mal por su amigo, pero quería comprenderlo, aunque sabía que jamás lograría hacerlo.

—Bien —dijo tendiéndole la varita. —Pero espera solo un minuto. Harry merece saber el por qué.

—¡Yo sé porque! Tú traicionaste a mis padres; ¡eres la razón por la cual ellos están muertos!

Ron observó a su amigo, escuchando su voz entrecortada por el dolor de ver a quien prácticamente asesino a sus padres y a su lado, a quien representaba un amigo de su padre.

—No Harry, no fue el. Alguien traicionó a tus padres, pero fue alguien quien hasta hace poco tiempo pensé que estaba muerto.

—¡¿Quién fue?! —preguntó Harry con rabia.

—¡Peter Pettigrew! —contestó Sirius y todo el recinto quedo en silencio.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo Remus llamando la atención de todos. —Peter fue nuestro amigo en el colegio.

—No… el esta muerto. ¡El lo mato!

—No, Harry. Yo también pensé que estaba muerto hasta que mencionaste que lo viste en el mapa del merodeador.

—El mapa mintió.

—¡El mapa nunca miente! —dijo Sirius. —Peter está vivo, ¡y está justo ahí!

Ron sintio varios centígrados de su cuerpo disminuir al ser apuntado por el huesudo dedo el convicto.

—¿Yo? ¿cómo…

—¡No tú! ¡Tú rata!

—¿Qué? Scabbers ha estado en mi familia…

—¡Por doce años! Larga vida para una rata común, ¿no crees?

Ron pudo observar con miedo, un atisbo de locura en los ojos negros de Sirius Black y no pudo preguntarse el hecho de si de verdad había perdido la cordura. Pero ¿por qué Remus Lupin le seguía la corriente?

—Le falta un dedo, ¿no es así?

—¿Y eso que? —preguntó Ron, mas con miedo que otra cosa al ver el temblor en la mano del ex prisionero.

—Lo único que le encontraron de Peter Pettigrew fue…

—¡Su dedo! El dedo que él se cortó para aparentar que estaba muerto. Luego se convirtió en una rata.

—Muéstrame —dijo Harry resuelto.

Acto seguido Sirius se acercó a un asustado pelirrojo para arrebatarle la rata sin importarle sus gritos desesperados. Ron pudo observar como Sirius apretaba a la rata haciéndola chillar, disfrutando con tremendas ansias el momento de terminar con su vida.

La colocó sobre un viejo piano de cola y la rata comenzó su huida, esquivando varios hechizos que la harían volver a su forma original. La rata bajó al suelo de un salto y justo cuando se dirigía a un hueco en la pared, un hechizo la alcanzo, haciéndola aumentar varias veces su tamaño.

Ron, sorprendido y a la vez asqueado, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de vomitar al ver quien era en realidad su tan amada rata que desde su nacimiento había estado a su lado.

Remus y Sirius se acercaron a Peter y entre los dos lo colocaron en medio de la habitación para apuntarle con sus varitas. Ahí, desde donde estaba, Ron pudo observarlo mejor. Un hombre bajo y gordo, con ausencia del cabello en casi toda la cabeza a excepción de las patillas y la región posterior del cráneo. Los dientes incisivos alargados y amarillos, las orejas puntiagudas y los dedos largos que finalizaban en uñas tan largas que parecían garras.

Pettigrew había pasado tanto tiempo siendo una rata, que físicamente parecía una.

—¡Remus! Viejo amigo —llamó Peter acercándose sin embargo la varita de su antiguo compañero apuntándole al cuello le hizo desistir la idea.

—¡Harry! —gritó al ver una posibilidad de escape. —Oh, Harry. Eres igual a tu padre, James. El no dejaría que me hicieran daño.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó Sirius. —No eres digno siquiera de mencionar el nombre de James.

Peter retrocedió asustado ante la mirada mortal que adornaba el rostro de su antiguo amigo. Las vías de escape se agotaban a cada segundo y sin varita, no tendría mucha posibilidad contra ambos hombres.

—¡Ron! —lo llamó Peter.

Ron lo miro interrogante, no creyéndolo capaz siquiera de acercarse a él.

—¿No eh sido una buena mascota? Siempre a tu lado, acompañándote.

Ron por un instante tuvo ganas de vomitar.

—Aléjate de el —amenazó Lupin.

Peter volvió a retroceder unos pasos. Ya no había forma de escapar, seguramente lo enviarían a Azkaban o peor, lo someterían para recibir el beso del dementor. De cualquier manera su destino estaba echado. Su señor no lo salvaría ahora, pero tal vez si revelaba todo podría escapar, a un precio alto, pero viviría.

—¡Fue todo su culpa! —gritó viendo a los dos adultos de uno a uno. —Yo no quería hacerlo, me obligaron, me amenazaron de muerte y me utilizaron como chivo expiatorio.

—Ninguna mentira que digas podrá salvarte de esta, Peter.

—Por favor Sirius, debes creerme —suplicó Peter arrodillándose en el suelo. —Jamás podre remediar lo que hice, pero si me escuchas, podrás hallar a los culpables de todo.

Sirius lo observó intrigado al igual que Remus. Sabían que podía estar mintiendo, de hecho, lo más seguro es que fuera una táctica para ganar tiempo, pero Peter estaba arrodillado y solo pedía tiempo para explicar. Bien podían escucharlo y después llevarlo ante un dementor.

—Habla —ordenó Remus.

Sirius le advirtió con la mirada. Peter a pesar de transformarse en rata, tenía una lengua venenosa. Bajó su varita pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Cuando Voldemort llegó a la cúspide de su poder, gran parte de las familias de sangre pura lo apoyaron. Los Malfoy, los Black, los Carrow, los Crabbe y Goyle, pero hubo una que permanecía oculta, siempre como el plan de contingencia. Siempre detrás de bambalinas en caso de que todo se fuera al infierno.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sirius.

—Siempre hubo traidores donde nunca los descubrieron. Como compañeros y aliados, como amigos.

—¿De quién estás hablando, Peter?

—¿No lo imaginas Sirius? ¿Qué familia de sangre pura permaneció siempre a favor de los muggles, pero jamás se relacionó con ellos? ¿Quiénes vivieron la guerra pero jamás perdieron a un miembro mientras los demás veíamos morir a nuestra familia y amigos?

—Ya basta de tonterías, ¡¿Quién demonios eran?!

—¡Los Weasley!

Toda la habitación se vio sumida en el silencio. Ron jamás había escuchado tal tontería y al igual que él, los demás no creían ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, Remus se preguntaba ¿por qué diría tan trillado disparate? Era mil veces más fácil desconfiar de otra familia de sangre pura, pero los Weasley jamás habían tenido relación con Voldemort, o al menos no que el supiera.

—Es suficiente Remus, ya me canse de escuchar estas tonterías.

—Tú no crees que sean tonterías, ¿verdad, Remus? —cuestionó Peter observando, casi con deleite, como los engranajes en la cabeza del licántropo comenzaban a girar.

—No crearas estas idioteces, ¿o si, Remus?

—¡Nadie en mi familia pertenece a los mortífagos!

—Lo sabemos Ron, eso es obvio —contestó Remus, pero aunque estaba seguro de la inocencia de los Weasley, su instinto le decía que había algo mas allá.

—Arthur Weasley es un mentiroso. Él estuvo del lado del señor tenebroso todo el tiempo, engañando a todos con su amable sonrisa y su tonta forma de ser.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ron fúrico. —¡Deja de decir mentiras!

—¡Y tú no eres mejor! Actuando como un estudiante normal… ¡cuando toda tu maldita familia está llena de mortífagos!

Ron olvido el dolor de su pierna y, encendido por el odio y la furia se lanzó sobre Pettigrew para comenzar a golpearlo. Hermione retrocedió al verlo, jamás había visto esa mirada en su amigo y la verdad sentía temor de verlo así.

—¡Ron, ya basta! —gritó Remus tomando al chico de los brazos y alejándolo de Pettigrew.

Ron aun no sacaba toda su furia. Pettigrew lo miraba sonriente, como si supiera algo que el no y eso no hacía sino aumentar su furia.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas? ¿Visiones? —preguntó Peter campante. —¿Recuerdos que no reconoces como tuyos?

Así como la furia llegó, se fue. ¿Cómo sabia Pettigrew todas esas cosas?

Remus observó uno a otro, preguntándose a que se refería Peter al decir aquello.

—A que sí, ¿verdad? —Peter sonrió. —Remus, usa legeremancia en el y velo tú mismo.

—¿De que estas hablando traidor? —preguntó Sirius. —¿Por qué habríamos de creerte siquiera?

—No le causara nada, si Remus no descubre nada, entonces yo estaré mintiendo, ¿verdad? No pierdes nada, Sirius.

Remus lo veía cada vez más intrigado. Peter debía estar muy seguro de lo que decía para apostar algo asi. Observó a Ron que temblaba aun por el efecto de la ira; estaba pálido y su cuerpo pesaba como si sus piernas no pudieran aguantar su propio peso.

—Hágalo —ordenó el pelirrojo. La duda había sido plantada y él estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrar que nada de lo dicho, era real.

—Pero Ron —quiso decir Hermione, pero una mirada fría del pelirrojo la detuvo.

Tal vez ya no había tanta furia, pero en la mirada azul de su amigo existía un brillo que jamás observó, un atisbo oscuridad que le hacía temblar en lo más profundo de su ser.

Remus observó a cada uno de los chicos sin decidirse a leer la mente del pelirrojo. Ron desvió su mirada hacia el y en silencio asintió, pidiéndole el favor de borrar la duda.

Remus asintió y deposito al chico en el suelo. Se alejó unos pasos y, asegurándose de que Sirius mantenía la varita apuntando a Pettigrew, apuntó la propia hacia Ron.

Ambos, licántropo y pelirrojo asintieron en aceptación.

—_Legeremens_…

Y las memorias de Ron se hicieron visibles para Lupin.

Desde las primeras memorias que fue capaz de guardar en lo más profundo de su mente. Su infancia, su familia y todos sus amigos. Los momentos felices y los no tanto, sus miedos, sueños y desesperanzas; su creciente cariño hacia la castaña que los acompañaba.

Pero nada más.

Remus terminó el hechizo y Ron por fin pudo soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—No observe nada raro —finalizó Remus volviendo a apuntar a Pettigrew con su varita.

Hermione y Harry suspiraron aliviados. No querían haber dudado, pero admitían en secreto que estaban felices de que todas las mentiras que Pettigrew había dicho, solo fueran eso, mentiras.

—Remus, olvidas que el _Legeremens_ no funciona contra un hechizo borrador de memoria.

—Puede ser, pero tendría que haber sido un perfecto _Obliviate_, para poder evitar la legeremancia. Y no muchos conocen las artes oscuras de la oclumancia.

Hermione observó atenta la conversación de ambos adultos. Conocía vagamente los términos de los que discutían, sin embargo, no llegaba a comprender el alcance del poder de tales hechizos. Pero, a pesar de aquello que tanta curiosidad le daba, había algo que le daba mala espina. Pettigrew aún seguía sonriendo, ya no había miedo. Como si tuviera la victoria en las palmas de sus manos.

—Entonces deberías ver tras de ti.

Antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera pensar en lo dicho un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo mandó al suelo. Sirius volteo apuntando con la varita hacia el chico pelirrojo que había golpeado a su amigo, pero un _expelliarmus_ le arrebató la varita.

Sirius quedó desarmado antes de darse cuenta y mientras Peter le apuntaba, no pudo dejar de observar como el pelirrojo amigo de Harry se acercaba a paso lento para tomar la varita que antes estuvo en su mano.

—Un buen _Obliviate_ puede ser vencido por la legeremancia, sin embargo, esta puede ser evitada dependiendo de la habilidad y fuerza mental de la persona —dijo Ron al recoger la varita.

Harry y Hermione retrocedieron unos pasos al ver a su amigo apuntarles con la varita. El Ron que estaban observando era exageradamente diferente a su amigo.

Harry se colocó frente a Hermione para protegerla pero eso solo hizo reír a Ron.

—Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry, trémulo.

—¿Que no es obvio? —sonrió. —Culmino la tarea del señor tenebroso.

Sirius estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Ron pero la sensación de tener la varita de Pettigrew apuntando a su espalda lo hizo desistir. Debía hallar una manera de detenerlo.

—¿Tu… eres un mortífago? —preguntó Hermione, ya con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Hermione no creía lo que veía frente a ella. Aquel chico que conoció en el tren hace casi tres años, uno de sus mejores amigos, la engaño de la peor manera.

—El plan no era descubrirse ahora —contestó mirando a Pettigrew con el ceño fruncido. —Pero, en vista de que estaban a punto de enviar al inútil de Peter a Azakaban, creo que lo mejor fue despertarme.

—¿Despertar? —preguntó Sirius.

—Así es. _Obliviate_ tiene un final, dependiendo del usuario; pueden ser horas, días o años. Sin embargo, hay contra hechizos que lo rompen, el _legeremens_ es uno de ellos.

—Y sabes usar la oclumancia, por eso Remus no pudo descubrir nada.

—No es tan difícil si lo dices así, Black.

Sirius estaba anonadado. El chico había mostrado una habilidad increíble para alguien de su edad. Pero si lo que había dicho colagusano era cierto, entonces no solo el, sino todos los Weasleys debían ser igual o más hábiles que él; toda una familia de mortífagos infiltrada en el mundo mágico.

—Peter —llamó Ron.

El susodicho asintió y un _desmaius_ golpeo la espalda del convicto para caer inconsciente al suelo.

—Ron, ¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó Hermione sollozando.

—Simple. Nací para esto, pero tranquila. Mañana todo estará bien.

Y antes de que pudiera cuestionar alguna otra cosa, un segundo _desmaius_ golpeó contra su pecho.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry. —Ron, no entiendo.

Harry abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga entre sus brazos y miro a su amigo con terror. Ron jamás le había aparecido tan amenazante como hasta este momento.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Harry? —preguntó con sorna. —¿Que soy un mortífago desde el nacimiento, entrenado para adentrarse en Hogwarts y acercarme a ti? ¿O que borró sus memorias para que la actuación fuera real y así nadie pudiera descubrirlo? Sinceramente no creo que seas tan tonto para no comprenderlo.

Harry sabía que era una burla. Pero aun asi era demasiado cruel.

—Tranquilo, Harry —dijo Ron. —Como le dije antes de Herms, mañana todo estará bien.

Harry cerró los ojos al lograr vislumbrar el brillo rojo del hechizo y en un instante, todo se volvió oscuridad.

—¿No lo vas a matar? —preguntó Peter acercándose a él.

—No seas estúpido, Harry es del señor tenebroso y de nadie más. Y necesito mantener la tapadera un tiempo más.

Peter asintió contento. No había sido atrapado ni besado por ningún dementor.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo Ron con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. —Descubriste mi tapadera para salvarte, Peter.

Peter lo miro con miedo; hace doce años había escuchado a Bellatrix Lestrange que los Weasleys tenían de cruel, lo que tenían de mentirosos.

—Espera, por fa…

—_Crucio_…

El grito de Peter se recorrio las calles a través de todo Hogsmeade, pero nadie puso atención, acostumbrados a los lamentos inhumanos que salían de la casa de los gritos.

Ron terminó el hechizo cuando observó que Pettigrew no se podía mover, siendo invadido por los espasmos musculares que el dolor producía. Debía admitirlo, había extrañado torturar a los inútiles magos que pululaban por toda Inglaterra.

—Cuando puedas levantarte, dirígete a Albania y busca el cementerio de los Gaunt. Yo me encargare de todo lo demás.

Acto seguido, se acercó a los cuerpos inconscientes de Sirius y Remus y borró sus memorias, implantando recuerdos falsos de un Lupin que se transformaba en hombre lobo y un Pettigrew que escapaba en toda la conmoción.

—Bien, parece que todo está en orden —dijo al borrar y modificar los recuerdos de sus amigos.

—Al parecer la profesora Trelawney tenía razón —dijo Ron observando como el cuerpo de Pettigrew poco a poco disminuía los espasmos. —Hoy, antes de medianoche, el siervo ira a reunirse con su amo.

Caminó hacia sus amigos y tomo asiento junto a ellos, solo faltaba el paso final del plan; después de todo, debía seguir con la actuación.

—Es hora de sumirse de nuevo en las brumas del olvido —dijo al apuntarse con la varita.

—_Obliviate._

**_FIN_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, fue increíblemente entretenido escribir sobre una versión maligna de Ronald._**

**_¡Nos leeremos en la próxima! Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?_**

**_Atte. Aspros_**


End file.
